


Tienes un mensaje

by ukeshi (akxmin)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi
Summary: ¿Quién dice que los amigos en línea no existen? Ó donde Saru tiene ansiedad social y conoce a Yata Misaki.





	1. 3 de octubre.

**Author's Note:**

> **_Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

Saruhiko Fushimi  
  
**3 OCT.** A LAS 5:30 PM ¿Eres Misaki de mi clase de estadística? Me preguntaba si podríamos empezar con el proyecto de una vez.  
quién? qué? quién eres tú???  
Oh, debo haber añadido a la persona equivocada. Lamento molestarte.  
no importa, está bien. adiós  



	2. 7 de octubre.

Saruhiko Fushimi  
  
**7 OCT.** A LAS 11:23 PM oye, quería preguntarte algo el otro día pero lo olvidé. estás ocupado?  
No realmente, ¿qué cosa?  
eres tú el de tu foto de perfil o es algún modelo famoso?  
¿Por qué sería un modelo?  
idk, es lindo así que pensé que podría ser un modelo  
Uhm... gracias, supongo...  
espera ERES TU??!!!  
Sí. (?)  
OMG NO TENÍAS QUE RESPONDER!!!  
¿Pero por qué?  
porque acabo de llamarte lindo y ahora estoy muriendo de vergüenza aquí...  
Hehe.  
qué??  
Nada, es algo adorable. Pregunta: ¿El de la foto eres tú también?  
sip, ese soy yo ;)  
Demuéstralo.  
por qué? tienes miedo de que sea un viejo obeso o algo así?  
Exactamente.  
maldición, está bien. dime algún artículo del hogar  
¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
solo dime algo!!  
¿Tenedor?  
  
**Yata Misaki ha enviado una foto.****** tengo un tenedor para que sepas que no robé esa foto de alguien más!  
porque cuántas personas tienen fotos suyas con tenedores?  
de esa forma sabrás que soy yo y no otra persona!  
Tengo que admitirlo, eso es algo inteligente.  
lo sé!!  
Sólo tengo una pregunta.  
???  
¿Por qué pusiste el tenedor en tu cabello?  



	3. 10 de octubre.

Saruhiko Fushimi  
  
**10 OCT.** A LAS 1:50 PM Saru!!  
Lo siento, estaba en clase. ¿Qué quieres?  
me lo imaginé. oye en tu perfil no dice cuándo es tu cumpleaños?  
¿Y?  
y? te estoy preguntando cuándo es tu cumpleaños!  
¿Para qué?  
por qué la gente pregunta por los cumpleaños de los demás? para que pueda felicitarte cuando sea tu cumpleaños, mono :p  
No me llames "mono".  
tonto  
Estúpido.  
eso es cruel  
Entonces, ¿mi cumpleaños?  
sip  
10 de octubre.  
está bien, gracias  
espera  
ES HOY!!  
HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS???!!!  
por qué no me lo dijiste antes???!!  
qué voy a hacer??  
En orden: 1) No, estaba bromeando, mi cumpleaños es el 7 de noviembre. 2) Porque no habías preguntado. Y 3) Nada, aunque fuese mi cumpleaños no tienes que hacer nada.  
te odio  
mono  



	4. 12 de octubre.

Mono  
  
Yata Misaki ha cambiado el apodo de Fushimi Saruhiko a **Mono**. **12 OCT.** A LAS 7:05 PM ¿Desde cuándo puedes añadir apodos?  
no lo sé, pero es divertido!  
¿Y por qué "mono"?  
te llamas Saru y es lindo, por qué no?  
De acuerdo.  
Fushimi Saruhiko ha cambiado el apodo de Yata Misaki a **Estúpido**. por qué siempre eres tan malo?  
Fushimi Saruhiko ha cambiado el apodo de Yata Misaki a **Misaki**. significa eso que me amas? :0  
¿Por qué sigues despierto? ¿No tienes un horario para dormir?  
no dijiste que no ;)  
…  



	5. 17 de octubre.

Mono  
  
**17 OCT.** A LAS 6:48 PM ardillas, las amas o las odias?  
es una pregunta importante!!  
¿Qué?  
¿Por qué es importante?  
dirá si podemos seguir siendo amigos!  
¿Somos amigos??  
…  
olvídalo  
No, espera, lo digo en serio. ¿Me consideras tu amigo?  
sí. soy tu amigo?  
Por supuesto.  
por qué lo preguntas?  
No lo sé, quería estar seguro. Entonces, ¿qué decías de las ardillas?  
las amas o las odias?  
Realmente no lo sé. Una me mordió cuando era niño, así que supongo que puedo odiarlas un poco. ¿Por qué?  
olvida que somos amigos, somos gemelos!!  
o algo así  
…  
¿Te mordió una ardilla?  
sip  
me duele un poco  
Espera, ¿fue hoy?  
sí  
¿Hace un par de horas?  
yo diría que hace un par de minutos  
¿Has ido al hospital?  
no, debería?  
¿Deberías? Por supuesto que deberías, esas cosas pueden tener rabia.  
maldita sea, esto es serio. te hablaré más tarde, iré al hospital ahora  
  
**17 OCT.** A LAS 10:10 PM todo está bien, no hay rabia :)  
Idiota.  
por qué?!   
Por no hacer nada hasta que te dije.  
oh, eso. no te preocupes, estoy mejor ahora  
Todavía eres un idiota.  
>:(  
mono?  
hey, Saru, contéstame!  
Saruhiko?  
estás molesto?  
lo siento  
No tienes razón para disculparte. Es solo...  
Me preocupe un poco, ¿está bien?  
eres lindo  
¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
sip  
... Eres un niño.  
<3  



	6. 19 de octubre.

Mono  
  
**19 OCT.** A LAS 5:09 PM No tengo amigos.  
antes de responder realmente sólo quiero señalar que esta es la primera vez que inicias la conversación en los más de 60 mil mensajes que nos hemos enviado  
qué quieres decir?  
Significa que no tengo amigos. ¿Qué más podría significar?  
idk  
por qué?  
Yo…  
Tengo ansiedad social.  
Es muy difícil para mí interactuar con los demás porque siempre tengo miedo.  
Apenas salgo para ir a la escuela.  
Y la gente me molesta mucho porque siempre estoy solo.  
No se puede ver realmente porque bloquee la opción en mi perfil, pero sólo tengo dos personas agregadas aparte de ti.  
Esos tipos extraños que conocí el otro día que te dije.  
Awashima y Munakata?  
Sí, esos. Solía tener a Misaki de mi clase de estadística también, pero la eliminé una vez que terminamos el proyecto.  
Así que sí, no tengo amigos.  
Sólo pensé que debía decírtelo.  
mentiroso  
¿Qué?  
estás mintiendo  
¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?  
"no tengo amigos" <– eso es mentira  
Es verdad.  
nop  
no lo es  
tienes amigos  
o más bien  
tienes un amigo  
soy tu amigo Saru  
¿Lo soy?  
sí  
oye Saru?  
¿Sí?  
es lindo que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora  



	7. 21 de octubre.

Mono  
  
**21 OCT.** A LAS 12:21 AM ¿Misaki?  
Sé que estás durmiendo (o al menos espero que lo estés).  
Sólo quería preguntar algo extraño.  
Entonces...  
... ¿tienes novia?  
me vas a invitar a salir? ;)  
¿Qué? No, eres feo.  
>:(  
entonces ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
Curiosidad.  
Y no eres feo, sabes que estoy bromeando.  
lo sé, mono  
entonces, que si tengo novia?  
nop  
tengo novio!  
¿QUÉ?  
es broma, no tengo novio :p  
Idiota.  
y tú?  
¿Cómo esperas que tenga una pareja si ni siquiera tengo amigos?  
que tal una relación en línea?  
La nuestra es una relación en línea y es una amistad, y todas las relaciones comienzan en una amistad (o al menos deberían), así que vuelvo al punto: si no tengo amigos, es imposible para mí tener un novio.  
novio?  
Sí, ¿por qué?  
;););)  
¿Qué?  
novio  
¿Cuál es el problema?  
dijiste novio, no novia  
Ah.  
Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, hablamos luego.  
xD xD xD  



	8. 4 de noviembre.

Mono  
  
**4 NOV.** A LAS 11:20 AM Saru, cuál es tu opinión sobre salir con gente que has conocido hace poco tiempo?  
¿No estás en clase?  
no importa, contesta  
Bueno, algunas personas se conocen desde hace años y apenas saben algo sobre el otro, mientras que otras personas interactúan por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo y se conocen en un nivel mucho más grande, así que todo depende.  
segundo escenario, es bueno salir con alguien a quien ya conoces?  
claro que no a un 100%  
pero lo suficiente como para poder decir "conozco a esta persona"  
Depende un poco, pero sí, supongo. ¿Por qué?  
no hay razón  
tienes un examen más tarde, verdad?  
Sí, estaba estudiando.  
no te distraeré, buena suerte!! <3  



	9. 5 de noviembre.

Mono  
  
**5 NOV.** A LAS 5:09 PM tienes planes para tu cumpleaños?  
No realmente, ¿por qué?  
sal conmigo  
¿Qué?  
sal conmigo  
¿Por qué?  
porque es tu cumpleaños  
duh  
¿Pero por qué?  
porque eres mi amigo y quiero pasar tu cumpleaños contigo  
Misaki, sabes que no soy bueno con la gente.  
no soy gente, sólo soy yo (?)  
Debes estar ocupado.  
no realmente, es sábado  
¿Estás seguro?  
sip  
¿Qué pasa si las cosas se ponen incómodas?  
que así sea  
¿Qué pasa si me odias?  
no lo haré  
¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
solo lo estoy  
quieres salir conmigo?  
Supongo que puedo ir a cuidar niños por un rato.  
>:(   



	10. 6 de noviembre.

Mono  
  
**6 NOV.** A LAS 11:45 PM no me vas a cancelar mañana, verdad?  
Otra vez, ¿dónde nos veremos?  
en la cafetería, camino a tu universidad  
Espera, ¿mi universidad?  
sip  
¿En Tokio?  
sí, por qué?  
Tendré que tomar el tren desde Sendai.  
QUÉ?!  
qué estás haciendo en tu casa?  
Nada realmente.  
…  
sabía que te olvidarías de mí  
supongo que está bien  
que te diviertas  
Maldición. Bien, nunca volveré a engañarte otra vez, esto se siente mal.  
>:(  
te voy a matar  
De lindo a asesino en un minuto.  
Deberías ganar un premio.  
te odio  
Y yo te amo.  
Lo digo en serio.  
Nunca voy a olvidarme de ti, ¿está bien?  
Y no voy a cancelar.  
Te veré mañana, ya te dije cómo voy a vestir para que me encuentres.  
Voy a dormir ahora, buenas noches.  
No puedo esperar a verte, Misaki~  
voy al baño y vuelvo cuando ya te has ido  
buenas noches <3  
ESPEERAAAA  
ACABO DE LEERLO  
ME AMAS??!!!  
no puedo creer que ya te dormiste, nadie se duerme tan rápido  
lo dijiste en serio?  
Saru?  
<3  
QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO???!!!!  
???  



	11. 7 de noviembre: Parte 1.

Después de cinco minutos de espera se dio por vencido. Saruhiko probablemente ya estaba dormido, así que no tenía sentido permanecer despierto esperando una respuesta. Misaki suspiró, sin saber si sonreír porque tal vez —sólo tal vez— a Saruhiko le gustaba, o fruncir el ceño, porque quizá no era lo que su amigo quería decir con esas palabras. Probablemente era la segunda opción, pero podía soñar, ¿verdad?

Era aterrador, en realidad, lo rápido que cayó por él.

Al principio, cuando recibió una solicitud de amistad de alguien llamado Fushimi Saruhiko, que no tenía información sobre sí mismo en su perfil, iba a negar la solicitud. Casi lo hizo, con el cursor del ratón apuntando sobre la opción rechazar durante al menos tres minutos, mientras intentaba recordar una última vez si conocía al hombre de alguna parte, pero luego decidió que no importaba y aceptó; siempre podría eliminarlo después.

Se había olvidado por completo del acontecimiento cuando, al día siguiente, Fushimi Saruhiko le envió un mensaje. Recordó su alivio cuando descubrió por qué el otro le había añadido. Basándose en la poca información que el hombre le había dado accidentalmente, también se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba en la universidad, lo que significaba que el tipo lindo en la foto de perfil podría ser él.

Anna sólo tardó cinco minutos en convencer a Misaki de hablar con Fushimi Saruhiko una vez más, y a ambos les tomó sólo cuatro horas con mensajes sin parar para decidir que sí, Yata Misaki y Fushimi Saruhiko definitivamente estaban interesados en hablar entre sí otra vez. Misaki siempre había sido algo tímido con las personas que acababa de conocer, pero era mucho más fácil para él interactuar con otras personas en línea; que podría ser la razón por la que respondió a cada una de las preguntas de Saruhiko, le contó historias e incluso le envió fotografías.

Y él no era el único.

Saruhiko comenzó a abrirse después de apenas una semana. Al principio, Misaki no pudo evitar sentir que Saruhiko estaba hablando con él por aburrimiento y, basándose en algunos de los mensajes más antiguos, se sintió como si Saruhiko pensara que era demasiado _cool_ para dar respuestas más largas, pero pronto descubrió que Saruhiko era realmente muy reservado y tranquilo, prefiriendo escuchar que hablar.

También descubrió que Saruhiko era muy trabajador e inteligente —el primero de su clase—, así como divertido y algunas veces cariñoso. Y era bastante serio, pero también podía ser infantil cuando las circunstancias lo permitían. La lista de rasgos seguía creciendo día tras día y cuando Misaki se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Saruhiko, ya pasaba del punto de _creo que me gusta_, tal vez hasta alcanzando el amor.

Quizá la prueba más grande de sus sentimientos era el dolor que sentía en su pecho cuando Saruhiko hablaba de sus problemas, cómo quería llegar a través de la pantalla y darle a su mejor amigo el más apretado de los abrazos. Alguien como Saruhiko no merecía todos los problemas que sus compañeros de clase e incluso su propia familia le daban, así como todas las consecuencias por ello.

Luego los mensajes de texto durante la noche comenzaron, la cantidad de fotos que se enviaban mutuamente estaba aumentando, y el emoji más usado de Saruhiko era ahora un corazón. Y un día, cuando volvía de su propia universidad, fue recibido por un paquete de _Amazon_ con el videojuego sobre el que le había hablado a Saruhiko hace apenas dos días antes, e incluso si el menor se negaba a responder sus preguntas, Misaki sabía que había sido él.

Y algunas veces podría no darle importancia, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando y estaba bastante seguro de que Saruhiko también podría estar enamorado de él. Tal vez estaba delirando, tal vez estaba exagerando —la inseguridad de Misaki siempre cuestionaba la veracidad de sus suposiciones—, pero pronto sus dudas acabarían, pues estaría frente al objeto de su afecto por primera en unas cuantas horas.

Ambos sabían que iba a sentirse extraño, y que habrían muchos silencios incómodos, pero a Misaki no le importaba. El deseo de conocer a su mejor amigo eclipsaba todo lo demás y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer que Saruhiko se sintiera lo más cómodo posible, no sólo porque era su cumpleaños, sino porque tenía miedo de las interacciones sociales y Misaki quería cambiar eso, al menos cuando se tratara de interacciones entre sí.

Así que, acurrucándose bajo las sábanas de su cama con las luces apagadas; y después de tomar una captura de pantalla de los últimos mensajes que habían intercambiado, Misaki abrió una nueva pestaña en su teléfono y comenzó a buscar información sobre la ansiedad social, decidido a hacer su cita perfecta.

Muchas horas después, justo cuando el sol se colaba a través de las cortinas de su habitación, Misaki se preparó para salir, revisando que llevaba consigo el regalo de su amigo antes de respirar hondo y enviarle a Anna un mensaje rápido. Después de un minuto de abrazarse a sí mismo para lo que pudiera suceder después, finalmente abrió la puerta de su apartamento.


	12. 7 de noviembre: Parte 2.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer? —preguntó Misaki mientras miraba al chico sentado frente a él. Sabía que era meses mayor que Saruhiko, pero éste era más alto en persona que en las fotografías. El día anterior, cuando Saruhiko le dijo que usaría pantalones oscuros y una sudadera negra de gran tamaño, Misaki pensó que sería muy difícil encontrarlo en el café lleno de gente, pero su cabello negro, sus gafas y su piel pálida eran inconfundibles.

El menor, quien había logrado encontrar una mesa en un rincón más apartado, ahora estaba examinando el menú mientras decidía su almuerzo. Un minuto después, Saruhiko finalmente respondió.

—Yo-... no sé, pero creo que elegiré panqueques. ¿No es muy cliché? —y la breve mirada que le había dado a Misaki mientras hablaba era suficiente para que el castaño supiera que estaba hablando en serio. Algunas personas probablemente encontrarían molesto que Saruhiko necesitaba tranquilidad y comodidad en las cosas más pequeñas, pero a Misaki no podía importarle menos.

Le dio a Saruhiko una pequeña sonrisa.

—No. Escoge lo que quieras.

—¿Vas a insistir en pagar por los dos?

—Por supuesto, es tu cumpleaños, mono —Misaki odiaba la forma en que su voz vacilaba cuando usaba el afectuoso apodo al que ya se habían acostumbrado. Verdaderamente diferente a hablar en Internet, pero no iba a dejar que eso les afectara.

El silencio siguió después de que Saruhiko asintiera pensativamente a sus palabras, y duró incluso después de que su comida (panqueques, ensalada y una malteada) habían llegado. Ocasionalmente, Saruhiko observaba a Misaki y apartaba la mirada casi de inmediato, sus ojos vagaban nerviosamente por la habitación mientras trataba de averiguar qué decir, sólo para fruncir el ceño cuando no podía entender nada. Sin embargo, Misaki sonrió pacientemente al pelinegro cada que su mirada se centraba en él, e incluso le dijo que estaba bien de vez en cuando para que su amigo no se asustase.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, Saruhiko encontró las palabras que probablemente había estado tratando de decir desde que llegó Misaki.

—Lo siento —un minuto después, continuó—. Pensé que podría hacer esto y que las cosas saldrían bien, pero realmente no estoy acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con otra persona y ahora probablemente piensas que soy raro y estás perdiendo tu tiempo y-

—Mentiroso —Misaki, quien sólo había mirado en silencio, finalmente habló.

—No. No estoy mintiendo, sé que es la verdad. Podrías estar haciendo muchas otras cosas en lugar de sentarte aquí con alguien que ni siquiera te puede mirar a los ojos.

—¿Y? —la sonrisa apenas visible de Misaki era ahora un poco más grande. Eso sorprendió a Saruhiko, con las cejas levantadas hasta que casi desaparecieron bajo su cabello

—«_¿Y?_» ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Y qué si pudiera hacer otras cosas? Quiero estar aquí contigo —declaró con seguridad.

—Pero ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo, no importa lo mucho que quiera —derrotado, los ojos de Saruhiko cayeron a la mesa. En lugar de contestar, Misaki sólo miró en silencio tratando de averiguar cómo ayudar a su situación. No podía pensar en nada y estaba a punto de renunciar cuando una camarera al azar pasó por su mesa. Por alguna razón, la siguió con los ojos mientras tomaba la orden de otra persona.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea.

—¡Ya sé! —la espontaneidad de sus palabras hizo saltar a Saruhiko, y con la mirada del menor sobre él mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa, finalmente dio con una pequeña libreta que utilizaba para dibujar, y un bolígrafo. Sonriendo, abrió la libreta en una página en blanco y comenzó a escribir. La mirada confundida de Saruhiko era ahora curiosa y Misaki moríapor tomar una foto de su cara cuando deslizó la libreta sobre la mesa para que su amigo leyera.

ta-da~ podemos escribir lo que queremos decir aquí, de esta forma es más como en nuestras conversaciones normales y tal vez te sentirás mejor :)

Asombrado, Saruhiko lo miró fijamente por lo que se sentían como horas, los panqueques fríos sobre la mesa habían sido olvidados hace mucho tiempo; a Misaki no podía importarle menos, deseaba mirar esos ojos índigos por toda una eternidad.

—¿Seguro que no te importa? —prácticamente susurró.

—Nop.

Lo que obtuvo a cambio fue la más bonita y feliz sonrisa que jamás había visto, y si antes no estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Fushimi Saruhiko, ahora sin duda lo estaba. Misaki quería ver esa sonrisa todos los días por el resto de su vida. Lentamente, la delgada mano de Saruhiko tomó la libreta y el bolígrafo, y garabateó un pequeño mensaje. Pero muy significativo para ambos.

Gracias.


	13. 7 de noviembre: Parte 3.

Los dos pasaron el resto del día paseando por la ciudad, yendo a diferentes lugares de los que ya habían hablado en línea: visitaron el parque donde donde Misaki tuvo su primera competencia de skate y el patio de recreo donde pasaba tiempo con Kamamoto después de la escuela, incluso pasaron delante de un pequeño club de programación e informática al que solía ir Saruhiko cuando era más joven.

Fue después de la comida, y después de que Saruhiko le comprara a Misaki uno de los álbums de música que había querido desde hace tiempo, cuando terminaron en un acuario, porque Misaki descubrió que su amigo nunca había estado en uno. Era más que divertido ver a Saruhiko asombrado —y quiza algo asustado— por todo, quien incluso logró convencer a Misaki de ponerse un sombrero infantil con forma de tiburón, antes de salir y caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que el atardecer se puso.

En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, no habían pronunciado ni una sola palabra, toda su conversación se extendía a través de las páginas de la libreta de Misaki. La gente miraba a ambos chicos con extrañeza mientras caminaban en silencio, uno de ellos sosteniendo una libreta con ambas manos para que el otro pudiese escribir, pero no les importaba. Al principio fue un poco incómodo, pero pronto comenzaron a sentirse más seguros, y aunque las palabras estuviesen escritas, se reían en voz alta o se miraban el uno al otro mientras escribían e intercambiaban breves toques afectuosos.

A los ojos del mundo, toda la situación parecía completamente extraña, y Misaki no podía esperar para ver a Anna reírse de él cuando le contara. Pero incluso si todo lo que Misaki quería hacer era hablar normalmente con su mejor amigo sin tener que preocuparse por tropezar, cuando llegaron a los escalones del edificio de Saruhiko, Misaki estaba más que dispuesto a tener una segunda cita como esta. Sabía que en algún momento no necesitarían de la libreta para poder hablar, y no podía esperar a que llegara ese día, pero por ahora estaría mintiendo si dijera que ese no era el día más feliz de toda su vida.

Supongo que me iré ahora. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a casa, Misaki?

Saru, no soy un bebé, puedo ir a casa solo!!

¿No lo eres?

¬¬

Al principio había sido extraño escuchar a Saruhiko reír como respuesta a sus bromas tontas, pero ahora empezaba a ser normal. Lo que no era normal era la mano insegura, pero firme que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla. Misaki sabía que se sonrojaba, así que decidió concentrarse en la libreta en sus manos. Incluso mientras escribía, Saruhiko no dejaba de frotar sus dedos fríos contra su piel ardiente, apartando algunos cabellos rebeldes del rostro de Misaki y trazando sus cejas. Para alguien tan tímido, Saruhiko definitivamente sabía cómo volverlo loco, y Misaki tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empujarlo contra la puerta detrás de él y besarlo. Decidió seguir escribiendo en lugar de pensar en eso.

de qué se trata esto??

¿De qué crees que se trata?

idk, ¿estás viendo que tan suave es mi piel para que puedas venderla en el mercado negro?

Tal vez.

Se miraron durante más tiempo antes de que ambos empezaran a reír. Fue una sensación tan agradable simplemente pasar el rato con un amigo y reírse de cosas tontas, incluso si dicho amigo era el objetivo de su afecto. Misaki había pensado en preguntar por los propios sentimientos de Saruhiko durante todo el día, pero de alguna forma parecía que llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos. Estaba bien, no tenía que apresurarse. Podía esperar.

O eso pensó él.

Misaki notó que Saruhiko se acercaba un poco más a él, pero por alguna razón no lo procesó hasta que sintió unos suaves labios presionándose contra su mejilla. Era sólo un pequeño beso, delicado pero amoroso. Sorprendido, Misaki miró dudosamente a su amigo, entregándole la libreta para que Saruhiko pudiera explicarlo. Sin embargo, el más joven sólo lo apartó y en su lugar se acercó de nuevo, su boca ahora junto a la oreja del pelirrojo.

—Gracias, _Misaki~_

Y aunque se hubiera prometido esperar, Misaki no pudo evitar el beso de Saruhiko. Suave, amable y cuidadoso, pero lleno de todas esas palabras no dichas, todas esas emociones que no podían expresar a través de mensajes escritos. Por un momento, Misaki no pensó en nada, sólo en la boca de Saruhiko presionada contra la suya, los brazos ajenos rodeando su cuello, la respiración suave y cálida contra su piel. No se alejaron uno del otro, ni siquiera después de separarse para respirar, con sus frentes tocándose y sus cuerpos estrujados de una manera que parecía como si el tiempo quisiera congelar ese dulce momento.

Y tal vez así fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruté tanto escribiendo esto, tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir algo lindo entre estos dos desde hace años, decidí hacer un AU porque me encantan y me enfoqué un poco en la ansiedad social porque es algo que conozco y sé exactamente cuanto es la desesperación por formar una amistad padeciendo esto, Saru me recuerda a mí en algún punto, JAJA. Ojalá les haya gustado, mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, nos leemos. <3


	14. Extra.

Misaki no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasaron afuera del edificio de Saruhiko, hasta que revisó su teléfono cuando llegó a casa. Pasaban de las 11 PM. Sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba el tiempo, ya que tenía dos mensajes no leídos de Saruhiko. Sonriendo, y con el corazón cálido, respondió a su persona favorita en el mundo.

Saru  
  
**7 NOV.** A LAS 10:02 PM Te quiero.  
yo también te quiero <3  



End file.
